Rock Star Fantasy
by Xxdaveyhavok'sloverXx
Summary: The best rock fanfic ever!Featuring the song Kryptonite.Murtagh,and Eragon,Thorn,and Saphira make a rock band and the best songs live.I'm not good at making summarys.Please Read!


Rock Star Fantasy

by:TheShadowCat12

Rating:T+

Charaters:Murtagh,Eragon,Nasuada,Saphira,Thorn and more!

Disclaimer:I don't own anyone in this fanfic besides OC's

A/n:It may include kissing,but nothing in the high romance section.Thanks Nightflames for helping me choose a song.You should also check out Halie S. Jade's fanfic(Bloodstained) and my friend NughtDragon9's fanfics.Thanks again for all of your help you gave me for this fanfic.And congrats to all of you who are reading my fic on your wonderful I mean,amazing fanfics.

Chapter 1

"What should we name our amazing band?"Murtagh asked strumming his guitar.

"How about The Flame Dragons?"Thorn asked his rider.

"No."Murtagh said thinking.

"How about All Those Blue Dragons?"Saphira asked.

"You do know this is a rock band,right?"Murtagh asked Saphira.

"Oh yeah."Saphira said looking at her rider.

"I still say Flame Dragons."Thorn said.

"Any suggestions?"Murtagh asked Eragon still staring at Thorn.

"How about The Singing Riders?"Eragon asked as everyone laughed.

"Ok let's have a vote."Eragon said.

"Sure Eragon."Murtagh said then said"I vote for Flame Dragon.

"And I vote for All Those Blue Dragons."Saphira said then looked at her rider.

"I vote for The Singing Riders."Eragon said looking at Thorn.

"I vote for the one I wanted before this voting contest."Thorn roared.

"Well the Flame Dragons win."Murtagh said walking towards Thorn.

"Ok,I guess you win."Eragon said grabbing his coat then walking to his room.

"Come on Thorn it must be dinner time already."Murtagh said grabbing his guitar.

"Thanks."Murtagh said as Thorn handed Murtagh his shirt.

Murtagh glanced through the crack in the door leading to the kitchen.

"No one.Thorn follow me but then hid underneath the table."Murtagh said quietly.

"But what if I can't fit underneath the table."Thorn asked confused.

"I don't know.We'll just have to try."Murtagh said walking into the kitchen.

Thorn ran underneath the table and the table smashed throught the ceiling.

"Oh no."Murtagh said putting restraining tape on the table legs.

Murtagh ran upsatirs and let Thorn gasping for air underneath the table.

Selena grabbed the Calzone(Cal-zone-e)and placed it on the clean and sparkling table,and then grabbed the turkey and placed it on the table as well."Eragon!Murtagh!Dinner!"Selena said sitting down in a chair.

Murtagh sat in the chair closet to Thorn's mouth.Morzan grabbed his bottle of whiskey and took a sip.Selena began eating after saying her prays ,and then Murtagh gave Thorn the whole turkey,and Thorn ate it in one bite.

"Murtagh,what happened to the turkey?"Selena asked Murtagh.

"I don't know.Murtagh said then said"There is a rat under the table".

"Where?"Selena said as everyone looked under the table.

"I don't see anything."Selena said,confused.

"Murtagh,Eragon,where are you?"Selena said,looking at their empty seats.

"Sorry Thorn,I had to put dragon restraints on the table,because then mom and my father would find you.Remember my parents said I had to give you to The King.If I didn't do what I did,my ungrateful father would have killed you."Murtagh said still following Eragon.

"I understand rider."Thorn said flying down.

By the way,where are we going?"Thorn asked his rider.

"To the Rock Concert."Murtagh said smiling.

"I think I see it then."Thorn said flying faster down.

"Welcome."Nasuada said following them into the concert.

"Wow this place is amazing!"Murtagh said looking around the concert room.

Eragon grabbed a cup of whiskey and said"This drink is great".then grabbed 5 more.

Eragon bumped someone off the stage then said"Recorder boy.Tape this"!

Eragon ripped off his shirt,and poured cold liqour on his chest,as girls ran towards him and,licked and sucked the whiskey off his chest.

"Eragon we are on in 5 mins."Murtagh said walking backstage.

Eragon felt weak then fainted on the cold hard floor.

"Eragon...Eragon.."Murtagh said checking his heart beat then shaking him.

"Eragon's unconisious.Now where are we going to find a drummer in time for our song."Murtagh said putting his hands on his face.

"Ormis,can you be our drummer?"Murtagh asked taking his hands off of his face.

"Sorry Murtagh,I'm no where close to being a drummer."Ormis said walking away.

Roran walked in front of Murtagh and said"I can be your drummer".

"Ok,but first play the beginning of any rock song you know."Murtagh said looking at Roran.

Ok."Roran said as he started to play a song.

After 30 secs or so Roran stopped playing,and looked at Murtagh.

"That was amazing.You're our new drummer."Murtagh said,it was the best srumming Murtagh had ever heard.

"Thanks."Roran said as the announcer said"You're on".

Murtagh took in deep breaths and walked on the stage,as girls screamed and reached out to touch him.

"Are you ready to rock?!"Murtagh shouted to the crowd.

"Yeah!!!"the crowd screamed.

"Ok then,here's Kryptonite."Murtagh said as the light turned off.

Fire blasted out of the cannons,and the drums began to sound around the whole room.

I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind

I left my body laying somewhere in the sands of time

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do,yeah

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon

After all I knew it had to be something to do with you

I really don't mind what happens now and then

As long as you be my friend to the end

If I go crazy then will you still call me superman

If I'm alive and well will you be there holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

You called me strong,you called me weak

But still your secrets I will keep

You took for granted all the times I never let you down

You stumbled in and bumped your head

If not for me then you would be dead

I picked you up and put you back on solid ground

"C'mon girls you know the rest of the song."Murtagh said smiling at Roran

If I go crazy then will you still call me superman

If I'm alive and well,will you be there holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still call me superman

If I'm alive and well,will you be there holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still call me superman

If I'm alive and well,will you be there holding my hand

I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might

Kryptonite

"Thanks for the beautiful crowd."Murtagh said then walked to the whiskey tank to get a cup of whiskey.

"That was amazing,man."a man said.

"Thanks."Murtagh said taking a sip.

"Roran,If you love Katrina,then you better run."Murtagh said taking another sip.

"Why?"Roran asked walking towards Murtagh.

"Fangirls."Murtagh said patting Roran on his back.

"What do you..."Roran began to say,before girls ran towards him,then Roran ran.

Murtagh smirked then drank all of his whiskey.

"Murtagh."someone said behind Murtagh.

Murtagh turned around to see Nasuada standing there,the light sparkling off her dress.

"Hi Nasuada."Murtagh said giving her a cup of whiskey.

"Thanks."Nasuada said taking a sip.

"So,what brings you here."Murtagh said Nasuada,staring at Thorn.

"I heard that your band was going to play here,so I decided to come see you."Nasuada said not taking her gaze off Murtagh.

"Thanks for coming.Can we talk in private?"Murtagh said looking into her eyes.

"Sure."Nasuada siad,as Murtagh grabbed her hand and led her upstairs,and took her into one of the rooms.

"Nasuada I love you."Murtagh said taking in a deep breath.

"I love you too."Nasuada said kissing him,and forcing him to kiss her back.

Murtagh kissed her with more romance than any kiss he had ever gave anyone.

"Please come with me back home."Murtagh said sadness in his eyes.

"I'll make sure that I will go with you back home."Nasuada said hugging him.

Thanks Nasuada."Murtagh said walking away then saying"I'll always love you,even if the world ended now,you'd still be in my heart".

"Me too Murtagh."Nasuada said giving him a goodbye kiss.

Please Review! There is a next chapter,but the next chapter maybe the last.It depends if I want to continue with my other fanfic.Well thanks for reading and review.It doesn't matter if it is a flame or not,just review.Thanks Nightflame for deciding on the place to start this love scene,thanks for going to the save Durza website by the way.


End file.
